russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Joyce Abestano's Career Timeline In GIFs
June 19, 2017 Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) You already know a couple of things about our pretty cover girl. Born Andrea Joyce Baquiran Abestano, she was paired with her mother Marlyn Abestano and her father Jesus Abestano. She also lovers her good friend Lars Josua Buriel. Joyce inclined her family and learned to sing and play instruments at a young age. She can play the guitar, ukulele and beatbox, some of which she learned on her own by watching various videos online. Aside from being a comedian-singer, she also excels in painting, song/poem writing, acting and dancing. After portraying the role of Joyce Escalera on IBC-13's top-rating curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, Joyce's fame skyrocketed and gained popularity by some of the cutest expressions—like "Oh my Joyce." She is widely regarded as the "Comedy Princess" for her young comedic talented girl. Do you know how she started out in the biz? Read on to find out. Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (Iskul Bukol episode) 2016 At the age of 13, she joined the contestant of the reality talent show Bida Best 2016. During the Grand Finals held at the Mall of Asia Arena she resulted as the gorgeous second runner-up, next to the grand winner Grae Fernandez (The Singing Prince under Secarats Artist Group, a teen male singer and recording artist) and the first runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias (The Soap Opera Princess under Secarats Artist Group as she topbill in IBC and Secarats-produced primetime curriculum-based teleserye Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?). Joyce Abestano (2nd runner-up of Bida Best 2016) Aside from that, Abestano attended as a Grade 8 student and a junior high school student at Merry Knowledge Academe. Because of her popularity, she paired with her closest friends Shane Forca, Kyla Abong, Nicole Ababa and her good friend Lars Josua Buriel. Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Kyla Abong (school uniform) (at Merry Knowledge Academe) 2017 Because of her schedule in high school and showbiz, she auditioned for the role of Joyce Escalera as one of the lead stars in the Saturday primetime sitcom Iskul Bukol, whose made the revival transition from the '70s and '80s sitcom to a curriculum-based sitcom as the Diliman High School era, and got the role where she is a “maarte” high school teener where she will work together with Secarats teen stars like Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit as the newly-formed trio with veteran actor Tonton Gutierrez. In the sitcom, she plays Joyce Escalera, a cute and sassy high school girl as Tonton Escalera's (Tonton Gutierrez) daughter and Keith Escalera's (Keith Cruz) half-sister. Also in the show, she was paired with Patrick Destura's Patrick Loyzaga. Since then, Abestano became the honorific title for her comedic talented girl in acting and in singing, and she named as The Comedy Princess aka Princesa ng Komedya as she joined the league of the top comedians in the industry, which patterned after the Comedy King Dolphy and the Comedy Queen Ai-Ai delas Alas. Also, the teen trio Iskul Bukol Girls was born. Which she take a long time, considering her showbiz sked aside from school to pursue her studies. The teeny-bopper admits she idolizes compared to Janella Salvador and Anne Curtis, and that they inspired her to pursue acting as a career in her potential to become a good actress. Keith Cruz (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) (at the classroom of Diliman High School) Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (at the hallway of Diliman High School) Shampoo Commercial Joyce's career gained popularity aside from Iskul Bukol and being launched as IBC and Secarats talents. She bagged an endorsement for one of the country's biggest shampoo Palmolive Natural. Joyce Abestano for Rejoice At the same year, in March 2, 2017, Joyce enters the local music scene as she signed a recording contract under IBC Records. The debut album, Pure Joyce, was launched on April 19, 2017 under their very own sublabel for the young market Secarats Records. The dance album which includes ten tracks with a novelty, disco, teen pop and eurodance sound, including five covers and five original songs. The first single from Abestano's very first album, Your Love Is My Drug, a revival of Kesha's hit song, was released earlier for online downloading and streaming in March 2017 and a music video released on April 5. Her album is already available in all leading music bars and in digital music. The dance album earned a gold record award from Philippine Association of the Record Industry (PARI) prior to being officially launched. The second single, Shake It Baby, was released on June 17. According to IBC Records label manager Freddie Saturno, Abestano's debut album sold more than 2,300 copies on its very first week of release giving it a gold certification as she is a newest and youngest recording artist. On June 19, 2017, the album was certified platinum for selling over 13,000 copies. Abestano received the Gold and Platinum awards on Hey it's Fans Day! during that day. Its a lead single Your Love Is My Drug was also awarded as the No.1 dance song in the Philippines. Joyce Abestano: Pure Joyce (Joyce (school uniform)) Brand Endorser Joyce got another endorsement after Rejoice this year. She joined fellow actresses Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit for local fashion brand Natasha's new campaign, which was launched in April. Keith Cruz (P.E. uniform), Joyce Abestano (P.E. uniform) and Raisa Dayrit (P.E. uniform) for Natasha Beauty Joe D'Mango's Love Notes Joyce's drama acting skills were tested for her stint on Joe D'Mango's Love Notes' episode entitled My Daddy, My Teen Girl where she paired with her father Tonton Gutierrez, who plays the role as Richard, a hardworking man who involve who has the only children Sohpie (Joyce), a 14-year-old teen girl. Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (in Love Notes episode), Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (in Love Notes episode: My Daddy, My Teen Girl) Total Girl's June Cover Girl For Total Girl's back-to-school issue for the Philippines' number one lifestyle magazine for tween girls, we put this rising star on the cover. Watch the behind-the-scenes footage from her cover shoot here. Aside from her student at Merry Knowledge Academe, Abestano has two regular TV shows on IBC--the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol and the Sunday noontime program Hey it's Fans Day!. Looks like a big year for our cover girl, right? Like you, we're hoping to see more of Joyce this year. Joyce Abestano (school uniform) Want to know more about our cover girl? Grab a copy of Total Girl's back-to-school issue now! What do you think of Joyce, Total Girl? Tell us in the comments or tweet us @totalgirlph. IBC AND SECARATS STAR - Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano is seen with the network IBC-13, where she topbills two weekend shows: Iskul Bukol (Saturday, 7:15 to 8 p.m.) whose playing the role as Joyce Escalera, a cute and sassy high school girl at the public high school Diliman High School; and Hey it's Fans Day! (Sunday, 11:30 a.m. to 2:15 p.m.), the Kapinoy network’s Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show whose gained popularity as her co-host and performer. IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., of course, are the dominant players of IBC-13, carrying the weekend primetime programming on the regular games of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) (Saturday and Sunday, 3 to 7:15 p.m.). Secaratas teen stars of IBC-13 include her friends Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit who paired as a teen trio. Veteran actor Tonton Gutierrez and versatile actress Maxene Magalona are the loveteam of the curriculum-based sitcom. Teen actor Patrick Destura as the very popular high school boy who has a crush on Joyce. Aside from the main casts, supporting roles will include Mr. Fu as the principal of the public high school, Mely Tagasa as the resident high school teacher. Alodia Gosiengfiao, Amanda Lapus, Tess Antonio, Victor Basa and Robby Mananquil already joined IBC-13. Other teen stars of Secarats under IBC include Patrick Destura, Patrisha Samson, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt and Angelica Marañon. Aside from being a teen comedienne-actress, model, TV presenter, singer and recording artist, Joyce was also a Grade 8 and now is an incoming Grade 9 at Merry Knowledge Academe in Taguig City where she prefer to stay in a regular school because she already has a lot of friends in school. 'Joyce Abestano invites on TV' *Merry Knowledge Stage Play (recorded on September 23, 2017) *Merry Knowledge Educational Tour (recorded on November 28, 2017) *Merry Knowledge Christmas Party (recorded on December 20, 2017) *Merry Knowledge Foundation Day: Indoor Games (recorded on February 12, 2018) *Merry Knowledge Foundation Day: Outdoor Games (recorded on February 13, 2018) (at BCDA Covered Court) *Merry Knowledge Foundation Day: Field Demo and Family Day (recorded on February 20, 2018) (at BCDA Covered Court) *Merry Knowledge Foundation Day: Coronation Night (recorded on February 21, 2018) (at BCDA Covered Court) *Merry Knowledge: High School Night (recorded on February 27, 2018) (at Villa Salud) *Merry Knowledge Retreat (recorded on March 19-20, 2018) (at Word Of Life Camp, Barangay Perez, Calauan, Laguna)